Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension)
Baljeet, or "Dr. Baljeet", as he prefers it, is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Baljeet Tjinder and a member of the Resistance trying to stop the rule of the Doofenshmirtz family. Biography Early life Baljeet earned some kind of Doctorate and somehow managed to join up with the Resistance as their reliable brains. Eventually, he earned himself the nickname of "Dr. Baljeet", either at his request or due to popularity aimed at high intelligence. Present life When Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 arrive in the in the 2nd Dimension, Baljeet tells them about the laws of inter-dimensional traveling. The overall dimensions of the multiverse are allegedly grouped up in a circle, in which energy allowing for inter-dimensional traveling flows through said circle clockwise, thus resulting in an extremely long trip back to the 1st Dimension, as traveling between dimensions counterclockwise would require a massive amount of energy. Baljeet manages to gather enough energy to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, but it is rendered so unstable that the slighest disturbance would cause it to close in on itself. As if on cue, Candace-1 steps through the portal, causing it to close and shutting her inside the 2nd Dimension. He is among the Resistance members that congratulate the 1st Dimension citizens for their efforts in bringing down Doofenshmirtz. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Two months following Doofenshmirtz's arrest, Baljeet is seen at the Flynn-Fletchers' backyards, where he suggests to his friends that they make up for whatever's left for the summer, as suggested by Phineas-1 and Ferb-1. He participates in the kids' new interest of sports, but this was interrupted when two giant ant robots and several Animal Borgs (sent by Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene) attacked the Resistance. While Candace manages to destroy one of the giant ant robots, Baljeet manages to take control of the other ant robot, allowing the Resistance to infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse to take the Doofenshmirtz family into custody. Baljeet also had implanted several deprogramming chips inside fedora hats to relieve the Animal-Borgs of their evil programming, Though the Resistance manages to free the Animal-Borgs (except for Pandaborg) of their evil programming, the Doofenshmirtz family escapes with Pandaborg on a hover-car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Baljeet continues on to live in peace with his friends. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Personality Like his 1st Dimension counterpart, Baljeet is very intelligent, but unlike him, he has a larger amount of information on a variety of different subjects stored away in his brain. His approval of the nickname "Dr. Baljeet" over the simple "Baljeet" suggests that he is proud of his intelligence and that by adding "Dr." to his name would help people unfamiliar with him recognize his intellect. However, his intellect is of little match to that of Doofenshmirtz, who is far more experienced in robotics that has contributed to maintaining his control over the Tri-State Area for five years. He also seems to be an accordion player, as shown in the brief song, "Baljeet Explanation". Unlike his counterpart, he tends to use contractions (He says "that's", unlike 1st Dimension Baljeet that would say "that is"). Physical Appearance Baljeet is physically identical to his 1st Dimension self, except for his hair, which is a completely different hairstyle altogether. He wears a black shirt with Dooferalls, a light-tan labcoat with two large pockets that are commonly seen storing several devices, black shoes, and a device mounted on his ear that could be a recording device. Relationships Candace Flynn and the Resistance Baljeet and his intelligence serves a vital role for The Resistance's efforts to overthrow Doofenshmirtz's reign, and he is constantly relied on to relay information to them on how to solve the current problem from the Resistance headquarters. Background Information *Website Summary: **''Baljeet earned some kind of Doctorate either before or after he joined the Resistance to help stop Doofenshmirtz's evil reign. He is an integral member of the Resistance, using his extreme knowledge to help stop Doofenshmirtz's smarts.'' *He can play the accordion. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" es:Baljeet Tjinder (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Baljeet Tjinder (2ª Dimensão) Category:B Category:Males Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Indian characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Tjinder family Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Asian characters Category:Scientists Category:Baljeet Lookalikes